


Faraway Retreat

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fred Weasley Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry had always hated his fame, that didn't change in the time he attended Hogwarts or after the war. But at least he has someone that understands that fame isn't all that. But he wants a simple life, away from the fame and war.I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creator.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Keep Calm and Write Something's Secret Santa 2020





	Faraway Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> This was written for a Secret Santa Gift Exchange. 
> 
> My prompt was the song: Champagne Nights by Lady Antebellum. And the fandoms I could choose was Harry Potter or Marvel. 
> 
> I decided to write a Viktor/Harry for this one. Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Faraway Retreat

It was a miracle that both of them had survived the war. Especially for Harry, he had honestly thought he would die when he went to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. But yet he was still here and breathing. Which he was actually thankful for, but what would he say to Viktor? 

He was just thankful that Viktor hadn’t been out in the courtyard when Hagrid was carrying his body. That was a sight he wouldn’t wish on anyone, but it had been unavoidable.

Apparently, Viktor had been busy fighting inside the castle, despite the order for everyone to retreat. It had been a small mercy, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t hear about it. Though he had hoped that he would be the one that would tell Viktor and not someone else.

Perhaps it was a foolish hope to have, since everyone was talking about it since the battle was over. Voldemort was laying dead in the courtyard; nobody had bothered to move the body yet.

Before he realized it, he had familiar arms wrapped around him before a pair of lips sought his own. He sunk into the familiar warmth before the kiss broke.

“You are still with me,” Viktor commented, a finger trailing down his cheek.

“As are you,” Harry whispered.

“Nothing could tear me apart from you.”

There had been some close calls for the pair of them, but his touch was comforting. Reassuring that they both were alive and well. He knew that they weren’t the only ones, that there were some that actually didn’t make it through the war. Just like he knew their deaths may weigh on him for a bit, but Viktor had never allowed him to think it was his fault.

Harry’s eyes glanced over towards the doors to the castle. The Great Hall, where some of the injured were getting treated. That was also were some of the dead were as well, they would need to be buried later. That would be sometime soon since the battle had just ended, but for now, everyone was taking a breather to realize they had won the war against Voldemort.

Harry would later walk into the Great Hall with Viktor at his side. Taking moments to spend by the Weasleys as they cried over the loss of their own. Ron was lying there on a stretcher, not moving.

He hadn’t realized that his best friend had shoved his brother out of the way of the collapsing wall. Hermione had her hand joined with Fred as they both cried. Ron may have been Fred’s younger brother, but he had been her best friend. Just like he had been his best friend, he couldn’t imagine not having his best friend at his side. But he knew that he would have to learn…

He could remember Ron being the one that prompted him to ask Viktor out. Ron may have been the one teased about Viktor at the World Cup. But apparently it had been obvious when he had a crush. Stating that if he could try to ask Fleur to the ball, then Harry could ask Krum.

He had never thanked Ron for doing that… He would never have gone to the ball with Viktor Krum as his date or been asked to be courted. The amount of times he had blushed… he lost count. Never before he would have thought to enjoy a dance, considering how bad of a dancer he was. Even though Viktor made sure that he didn’t trod on his feet, though he didn’t admit that to him until much later. Though he probably wouldn’t have minded much either way.

Somehow, being forced into the tournament wasn’t so bad when Viktor had been there. To have someone that cared about him and not pay attention to the fame. Though he supposed that Bulgaria didn’t seem to care much about that. Or perhaps that was just part of who Viktor was, seeing he was used to having fame as well. Maybe he knew the pain and hardship of it and made sure Harry wasn’t treated the same. It was a nice feeling.

It had all seemed like their courtship or relationship would be short term. But it hadn’t… He had even entered a war because of him… That had been unexpected. Positive that it would only last that summer and maybe some into the summer.

But he had been invited over to Bulgaria and he actually accepted. Then there was the news that Viktor was moving away from Bulgaria to be closer. Even taken a position with one of the national teams. But something that had seemed so short term turned into long term. Harry couldn’t have been happier about it.

* * *

Even with the war being over, Harry wanted an escape from it all. He didn’t want to deal with his fame anymore. He did so at Hogwarts, because he had to… He was still in school and had to take his OWLs, though he had never taken his NEWTs yet. He had left Hogwarts before that, after his sixth year had ended. But he didn’t want to return.

He knew that it would be even worse than when he was in Hogwarts before Voldemort’s defeat. It was already difficult enough to go and get things he needed. Harry had honestly been so thankful that Viktor had offered him a place that he had been living at since he moved here.

It was a cottage that was near a lake. It was literally in the middle of nowhere and out of range of muggles. It was warded of course. But it was perfect. It was a life that was simple… A life for the two of them.

There were no balls to worry about that a lot of wizard and witches tried to get him to go to. Here, he could be himself with Viktor at his side. No expectations and expected socializing.

He still had where Hermione did visit him, as did the Weasleys. They were obviously still mourning for his best friend, that would never fade. But with each day, it got easier. Harry still find some days hard to believe that Ron was gone.

Harry smiled as Viktor handed him a cup of Butterbeer. It had been one of his favorite drinks ever since his third year. Even with the war over, there was no way he would drink any of those fancy drinks. This was their life…

He took a deep drink and let the warmth run though him.

“What would you say about going for a swim?” Viktor asked.

Harry almost spit out what he was drinking, “in this cold!?”

Viktor grinned at him, “you won’t freeze. There are warming charms around the area.”

Harry looked unsure about that.

Viktor pressed himself against him, until they were pressed against the wall. He nipped at the skin by his collarbone.

Harry more felt the moan escape than heard. Though he had to readjust his grip on his cup, so it didn’t drop and shatter. Yeah… they definitely weren’t going to be swimming in any water with how this was heading. But he definitely was well on his way of convincing him to.

Viktor placed light bites around his shoulder and neck before reaching for his lips again.

Harry didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. Once it was broke, he down the remainder of the Butterbeer, because it was obvious that he wouldn’t finish it until much later. Then he sat it on the nearby counter before he felt himself being lifted. Viktor had already finished his Butterbeer before he even started this.

Yep… they definitely wouldn’t be doing any swimming for a bit. But he couldn’t find it within himself to mind. He could get used to this and perhaps someday he would get his NEWTs done. Hopefully that was something he could self-study for later, no need to go back to Hogwarts.

But for now… he could enjoy his life away from everything else. A life that was spent with Viktor was all he needed.


End file.
